purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginger Baskin/Treasures
The following is an incomplete list of all of the treasures associated with Ginger on the Purple Moon Place website. Ginger's Scotland Poster '' It was a dark and stormy night outside the castle...'' Aye, it was black as a raven's wing and twice as damp when I, Tess McGlenveigh, wandered the highlands, keening and crying like a wee lamb lost from its mother. Suddenly, there was the faintest shimmer of watery light, wavering in the distance. I stumbled toward it down a road knee-deep in mud. Bruised, scratched, wretched in both body and spirit, I feared it was but a ghost light, leading me to my doom! For who would live in these empty mountains, with only the echoes of their own voice to keep them company? On such a night, it seemed as if fire itself would refuse to burn! Yet as I crawled my way through the chilling mud, the light grew stronger. I could make out a vast gray shape, looming like the Cliff of Doom…a slit of window, yellow with light….and a huge arched door, which split open at my feeble knock and welcomed me in with blinding golden warmth. Whatever this place was, now it was Home to me… (Ginger, 5.99) Ginger's Friendship Photo '' Dana and I are BOTH CSGs!!'' Uh-huh, I know what you're thinking, but wait! Even though I was born on the cusp of Gemini and Cancer, I'm AM a CSG! That's "Cool Soccer Girl" to you! Ha-ha, fooled you didn't I? Yeah, Dana and I are real tight since the Starfire Soccer thing happened. She is such a soccer ace, I am in awe of her! Dana gets a bad rep, when really you just have to know how to handle her moods. It isn't easy for her to live with the Gruesome Twosome (her sister Tanya and half-sis Rachel)…especially when they are a source of EMBARASSMENT at the mall! Rachel is totally drooling over this snail-bait excuse for a boy named Craig. UGH! He is the slimiest. I wouldn't be a happy camper either, if I were Dana! It is too humiliating to see them together…So it's good that she has me for a friend! Ginger's Binoculars '' Here's my idea of going to camp...'' I really love the great outdoors! The piney scent of forest floors, A chipmunk on a fallen tree, And a trail that winds in front of me… But most of all, at camp I dream Of sneaking to some quiet scene, And with binoculars in hand, Seeking birds in the wilderland. Birds in trees or rocks or springs, Birds in the sky with soaring wings On their nests or on the ground Bright or dull, blue or brown… The perfect camping trip for me Would have a bird in every tree! Ginger's Bead Bonanza '' I can't get enough beautiful beads...'' Okay, so here's my plan for making money this summer: babysit, recycle cans, groom dogs and make jewelry! Of course I have to spend a little money on the beads and string and stuff. But I get an allowance, and Mrs. Rufflebach down at Bead Bonanza always saves some of her coolest beads for me. Mom says I must be part crow, the way I yearn for shiny, sparkly stuff…Maybe so, but someday I'll be able to use REAL jewels and create famous designs out of rubies and diamonds and opals. I'll call my store "Out-Rageous Regina's" and all the best women will come to buy from me. And only my closest friends will get to call me Ginger. Ginger's Pony '' I saw this Welsh pony drinking water from a stream.'' My path is a Celtic one, full of fairies and elf rings and secret woods. This pony disappeared so fast, I thought he might be a "pookah" -- that's a magical creature who takes the form of different animals and likes to play tricks on people. One minute he was near the stream, and the next he was high on a hillside, shaking his mane at me! Uncle Frankie says you have to know special words to tame a pookah -- but I think if you're quiet and think love in your heart, almost any wee beastie will make friends with you. Ginger's Robin This robin was helping a fairy... I was walking in the woods when I saw this robin fly by. He was carrying a tiny basket on his back, I'm not kidding! I rubbed my eyes about a dozen times trying to make it go away, but every time I saw him, the basket was still there! Finally he landed next to a beautiful fairy -- and she filled up his basket with berries, and he carried them high into the trees. That must mean there are more fairies living up there...I'm going to go see. Ginger's Raven Outfit Check out the dress I borrowed from Raven! Is this the finest finery you ever saw? I think so! I just know I will look ab fab at the dance with this super style! I got to go to Raven's house to try it on -- and oh, you would freak if you could see all her closets! She must have a million dresses! And shoes, and coats and bags... Okay, so I really don't know if I would WANT all that stuff! For one thing, it wouldn't fit in our whole house. And for another, it's maybe a bit much for one person. But then, Raven's an only child -- not like me, with two sisters who already borrow almost every outfit I have! But it certainly was dreamland just spending the day there. You can't help wondering what it would be like to be THAT rich. Lost Treasures *'' I like this tam o' shanter.'' *'' My secret fear is playing guitar!'' *'' I collect antique dolls like this one.'' *'' I am a definite moon maiden.'' *'' I got this patch on a road trip.'' Category:Treasures